lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edli Ben Shapir
Edli Ben Shapir is the son of Salif, and Ayala Shapir making him a member of and current heir of the Shapir Dynasty as well as through this the current Crown Prince of the Empire of Nehekhara. Edli has four siblings in the form of Ashur, Awita, Simta, and Nardeen of which his elder brother Ashur was once the heir to the Empire of Nehekhara but was discovered to suffer mentally and was put out of the line of succession, while Awita would be married to a Syrian noblemen and has a growing family with the Syrian noblemen with whom is silently very violent towards her, while Simta is a young girl who learns under their mother for her eventual role in being married off to a political match, while finally Nardeen is a young boy growing up in the Shapir Dynasty. Edli Ben Shapir was born the third child and second son of his father Salif, and this would have put him second in line to the eventual role as Sultan of Nehekhara, behind only his father of whom was at the time of Edli's birth the heir to Edli's ailing grandfather Nardeen. Growing up Edli's life would change dramatically when his older brother would be discovered to be mentally challenged and thus was placed outside of the inheritance pushing Edli into becoming the new heir. Edli at the age of twelve would be sent alongside his cousin, and twin sister Simta to the Babylonian Satrapy city of Babylon which Edli was given as his personal title and in this way he travelled there becoming the new lord of the city taking command from his uncle Etana of whom was extremely vengeful about this loss of title. Edli Ben Shapir would accompany his uncle Aloristo the east where he would watch as his uncle put down a large rebellion from the Persians of the area and during the occupation alongside his uncle he would grow close to several noble Persians and following this he would become much more interested in the Persian people. History Edli Ben Shapir was born the third child and second son of his father Salif, and this would have put him second in line to the eventual role as Sultan of Nehekhara, behind only his father of whom was at the time of Edli's birth the heir to Edli's ailing grandfather Nardeen. Early History Growing up Edli's life would change dramatically when his older brother would be discovered to be mentally challenged and thus was placed outside of the inheritance pushing Edli into becoming the new heir. Edli would grow up in the capital of Al-Haikk where he spent a lot of time with his father of whom taught him much about what it would eventually mean to become the Sultan of Nehekhara and alongside his youthful relationship with his father he was quite close to his three sisters of whom all brought their own individual personalities to him making him increasingly well rounded as a person. Babylon Edli at the age of twelve would be sent alongside his cousin, and twin sister Simta to the Babylonian Satrapy city of Babylon which Edli was given as his personal title and in this way he travelled there becoming the new lord of the city taking command from his uncle Etana of whom was extremely vengeful about this loss of title. Persia Edli Ben Shapir would accompany his uncle to the east where he would watch as his uncle put down a large rebellion from the Persians of the area and during the occupation alongside his uncle he would grow close to several noble Persians and following this he would become much more interested in the Persian people. Family Members Saladin.jpg|Salif Saladin Shapir - Father|link=Salif Saladin Shapir Relationships Saladin.jpg|Salif Saladin Shapir - Family|link=Salif Saladin Shapir Category:People Category:Nehekhara Category:Kurdish Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:Shapir Dynasty Category:Asian